Una Oportunidad
by FannyLu
Summary: Scorpius quiere salir con Rose, Rose no quiere intentar nada con Scorpius. Aunque, ¿Cambia de opinión? Rose cabreada, Scorpius deprimido y una cita que se fue al desagüe. ¿Puede Scorpius, con su declaración, salvar el día? Two-shot. [Img by jujuseeed]
1. Chapter 1

Sumary: Scorpius quiere salir con Rose, Rose no quiere intentar nada con Scorpius. Aunque, ¿Cambia de opinión? Rose cabreada, Scorpius deprimido y una cita que se fue al desagüe. ¿Puede Scorpius, con tu torpe parloteo, salvar el día?

Capítulo 1  
Dame una Oportunidad

Rose miró nuevamente con desconfianza a Scorpius, quien solo le sonreía inocentemente. La chica Weasley no sabía qué hacer realmente, pero sabía que el muchacho no se iría hasta recibir una respuesta concreta. Esta vez, un _"Piérdete, Malfoy"_, un _"No quiero que respires el mismo aire que yo"_ o un "_Desaparece, no tengo tiempo para ti"_ no le servirían. Sopesó por un instante porque no terminaba por acceder. Y casi al instante quiso abofetearse internamente por dudar de si misma, ¿Por qué no accedía? Porque Scorpius Malfoy era un estúpido mujeriego que quería llevársela a la cama. Y él mismo lo había admitido.

Bueno, quizás las palabras "Serás la madre de mis hijos, Weasley" no es exactamente una declaración explícita que quería decir "Terminarás teniendo sexo conmigo, Weasley" pero ella sabía lo que hacía. O eso suponía. Rose frunció el ceño y el rubio frente a ella se temió lo peor.

Vamos, Weasley... Dame una oportunidad, es lo único que te pido – jugó su última carta

Muy bien, Malfoy... Saldré contigo – respondió al fin sin estar muy segura de su respuesta. A Scorpius se le iluminó el rostro

¿En serio? – parecía un niño la mañana antes de navidad

Si, idiota, te he dicho que sí – contestó de forma un tanto brusca. Poco le importó al chico, quien sonriendo como enamorado le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se alejó gritando "¡Saldré con Rose Weasley!"

Muchos estudiantes que se hallaban en el mismo pasillo miraron curiosos a la chica en cuestión, la cual solo pudo ruborizarse intensamente y comenzar a caminar a su siguiente clase con el libro de Transformaciones tapándole la cara.

En el almuerzo, fue interceptada por todas sus primas. "Maldita sea la hora en la que todos los Weasley debían acabar en Gryffindor" pensó con amargura mientras trataba de ignorar las preguntas que las pelirrojas le lanzaban

Suelta prenda, Rosie – suplicó Lucy Weasley de manera exasperada

Estoy almorzando, Lu – respondió Rose sin dejar de mirar su plato de patatas asadas, a las cuales inesperadamente les perdió el gusto

¡Rose! – exclamaron todas. La pelirroja las miró. Estaban en fila y la veían suplicantes, desde Dominique, la mayor de todas con diecisiete, hasta Lily, la más pequeña que contaba con catorce años de edad.

¿Qué quieren de mí? – cuestionó Rose suspirando – ¿quieren que les diga si saldré con Scorpius Malfoy? Pues sí, si lo haré.

¿Cuándo te lo ha pedido?

¿Cómo te lo pidió?

¿Qué hizo?

¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

¡Esperen! – las detuvo antes de que le lanzaran más preguntas. Ellas la miraron expectantes – Me lo ha pedido esta mañana, antes de que entrara a Transformaciones, en el pasillo que da a la Biblioteca. Fue muy normal, como de costumbre. Llegó con su pose "Te mueres por mí" y me dijo: "Tienes que salir conmigo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, Weasley. ¿Qué dices?" Pasé veinte minutos siendo acosada hasta que acepté.

Oh... – un coro de exclamaciones de desilusión salió de sus gargantas. Rose arqueó una ceja

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Una novela? – comentó burlonamente y grande fue su sorpresa cuando las vio asentir. Tornó los ojos y se limitó a seguir comiendo

Rose pov.

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Acepté salir con Malfoy!

Después de eso, no tuve que soportar ninguna escena... Bueno, hasta que llegó la hora de Pociones. Pociones es, curiosamente, la única clase que compartimos con los de Slytherin. Yo estoy acostumbrada a sentarme con Lucy, ya que además de Albus era la única que cursaba conmigo. Y Albus se sentaba con el _engendro_... ¿Estaría bien que lo llamase engendro cuando acepté salir con él?

¡Srta. Weasley! – gritó lleno de alegría Slughorn al verme entrar junto a mi prima. Toda la clase lo miró confundida, incluyéndome – ¡Estoy tan feliz por usted y el Sr. Malfoy! ¡Jamás creí que vería esto! – Todos a estas alturas trataban de contener las risas. Yo sonreí forzadamente y me movilicé hacia mi puesto, pero el profesor me detuvo – ¡Nada de sentarse con la Srta. Weasley! – algo extraña la frase si me lo preguntan – Siéntese con el Sr. Malfoy. Potter, haga el favor de sentarse con su otra prima

Yo, muy a mi pesar, me encaminé hasta el puesto de mi primo, quien me sonreía claramente divertido. Se sentó junto a Lucy y ambos se rieron por lo bajo al tiempo que yo tomaba asiento junto a Scorpius, quien fruncía los labios aguantándose las ganas de soltar una carcajada. ¿Qué era yo la única persona molesta por esta situación? Esperen... ¡¿Le dije Scorpius?

Slughorn pasó los próximo treinta y cinco minutos hablando de lo encantado que estaba con la noticia, después de todo le había dado clases a muchas generaciones de Weasleys y Malfoys y jamás los había visto llevarse bien. Según él, también le recordábamos a los abuelos paternos de Albus. Después de su cháchara, enterré mi cara en mis manos completamente sonrojada.

_¿Algo podía ir peor?_

Scorpius pov.

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que Rose Weasley aceptaría por fin salir conmigo, me hubiera reído. Pero ahora estaba... ¿Exultante? Si, exultante de que así fuera. ¡Iba a salir con ella! ¡Rose Weasley! No podía creerme mi suerte. Llevaba 3 años tratando de que se fijara en mí y ni la hora me daba. Lo cual es algo difícil pues su tía y su abuela me aman como un hijo y me paso las vacaciones metido en su casa.

Claro, algo más difícil de creer era que Slughorn se iba a poner así. ¿Habría perdido la cabeza ya? Digo... él mismo acaba de afirmar que lleva años (¡Y cuantos años!) de darle clases a generaciones y generaciones de Malfoys y Weasleys.

Miré a la pelirroja junto a mí, la cual tenía la cara enterrada en las manos y las orejas de un tono rojo brillante. ¿Estaba avergonzada? Fruncí el ceño tratando de adivinar que estaría pasando por su cabeza hasta que ella se destapó la cara, ya de su color natural, y me miró pensativa y con los ojos entrecerrados. Separó los labios para hablar justo cuando el timbre sonó. Le sonreí y ella suspiró.

Scorpius... - ¿Me ha llamado por el nombre? En definitiva, esta mujer me tiene mal. Vi como comenzaba a recoger sus cosas – Se me había olvidado... Que... bueno, me dijiste que querías que saliéramos la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pero no me has dicho la hora ni nada.

Pensé que podríamos aclararla luego, falta mucho para el sábado – respondí tomando su bolso y los tres libros que tenia afuera. Ella sonrió levemente

Hoy es viernes – dijo mirándome divertida. Jamás la había visto tan hermosa... _Ya va_... _**¡¿Qué?**_

¡¿QUE? – exclamé sorprendido – ¡NO! ¡Mañana no puede ser sábado!

¡Yo necesitaba más tiempo para mentalizarme la idea de que iba a salir con ella!

FannyLu pov.

Rose rió melodiosamente ante la cara de tragedia griega que el chico puso. Scorpius se quedó embobado viéndola y no notó que había comenzado a caminar hacia la salida. La siguió.

Entonces, ya que están ubicado en el espacio/tiempo – caminando junto a él, más cerca de lo que nunca había estado – ¿A qué hora quedamos?

Pasaré por ti a las diez de la mañana, quiero llevarte a un lugar que te gustará pero queda un poco lejos – contestó Scorpius con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas ante la cercanía de la chica, Rose lo hacía sentirse extraño. Como ninguna mujer lo había logrado hacer – Entonces quiero que sea relativamente temprano... pero sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde, así que...

¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió un tanto asombrada la chica. Scorpius la miró parpadeando también perplejo, eso no debió haberlo dicho... – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – repitió Rose sin apartar sus ojos de los de él

Investigo todo lo que me interesa – comentó el rubio de forma sincera mientras se detenía frente al tapiz de la Sra. Gorda, la cual estaba acompañada de su amiga Violeta – Y... ser amigo de Albus tiene sus ventajas

Rose lo miraba embelesada. Jamás un chico le había dicho algo como eso. Scorpius le tendió el bolso y ella lo tomó. Se miraron durante unos instantes más antes de que el rubio se inclinara y posara suavemente sus labios en la mejilla de la chica Weasley.

Te recojo mañana a las diez y quince – dijo con una última sonrisa al apartarse – también se que te gusta pasar quince minutos mirando al techo antes de levantarte de la cama – le guiñó un ojo y dando media vuelva se encaminó a su sala común.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, confundida e idiotizada ante las palabras y el acto del joven mago. Su mano viajó hasta su mejilla y se ruborizó hasta las ojeras.

Quizás, después de todo... _no era mala idea darle una oportunidad_.

**R/S – R/S – R/S**


	2. Capítulo 2

Sumary: Scorpius quiere salir con Rose, Rose no quiere intentar nada con Scorpius. Aunque, ¿Cambia de opinión? Rose cabreada, Scorpius deprimido y una cita que se fue al desagüe. ¿Puede Scorpius, con tu torpe parloteo, salvar el día? Two-shot. R/S

*Respuesta a los reviews al final del cap.

¡Hola! :D Este cap es muy cortito, lamento no haberlo hecho mas largo... pero es lo que hay. Espero que lo disfruten, besitos a todos. Nota de Autora al final del capítulo.

Capítulo 2  
Cita desastrosa

¿En qué momento a ella, Rose Jane Weasley Granger, hija de dos héroes mágicos, la chica más inteligente de su generación, la perfecta prefecta se le ocurrió pensar que debía darle una oportunidad al chico Malfoy?

Se arrepintió casi al instante de haber tomado esa decisión. Según muchas chicas, demasiadas para su gusto, Scorpius era un amor en las citas... y aun después de ellas si es que entiendes. Más no captaba, su cabeza no procesaba como era entonces que el Don Juan aclamado por tantas jovencitas... la estuviese llevando a la peor cita de vida.

Scorpius, por otro lado, o del mismo en su defecto, tampoco podía creer que su salida con la chica de sus sueños se viese en un estado catastrófico. En definitiva, estaba seguro que Rose jamás lo había pasado tan mal en su vida. Si bien poseía esa mascara de elegancia y aristocracia que tan bien habían pulido sus antepasados... ¡Esta vez no podía mantenerla! Si sus abuelos lo vieran... ¡Lo degollarían vivo por hacer semejante escena! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Se supone que era un Malfoy! No obstante... era un Malfoy enamorado.

En definitiva, si sus abuelos lo vieran... ¿Qué le harían? Corrección: ¿Qué NO le harían?

Ambos se miraron, él con los ojos desesperados y rogando una disculpa y ella con las gemas azules echando chispas y furiosa. Se encaminaban de vuelta al castillo.

Esa mañana, Scorpius había decidido cambiar de opinión y llevarla a Hogsmeade en vez de al lugar misterioso. En el pueblo todo iba bien... hasta que grupos de tres, cuatro y hasta siete chicas se acercaban insinuantes al Slytherin, sin tomarla en cuenta a ella. Rose no dijo nada y se dijo a si misma que era natural, puesto que estaban acostumbradas a verlo en plan de caza. Más... ¡¿Cómo se atrevían las zorras esas a acercarse a él cuando ELLA estaba a su lado? No quería sonar como posesa o algo así, pues realmente no estaba interesada en Scorpius (O eso le decía de forma consoladora su subconsciente), pero le molestaba de sobremanera.

Luego, en el restaurante, una mesera había derramado accidentalmente un té de hierbas verdes, dos cervezas de mantequilla y una tacita de ajonjolí en su ropa. Todo por estar coqueteándole al chico que se suponía era su pareja. La pelirroja se cabreó aun más y Scorpius, contrariado (pero no menos orgulloso de su magnetismo animal, como él le llamaba) por la actitud de todas esas lindas señoritas con las que se había entretenido hace mucho tiempo, empezaba a sentir como la tormenta se acercaba.

La acompañó al baño, pues a su juicio no creía que se mereciera que la dejase ir sola. Rose insistió en que estaba bien pero Scorpius era más terco. Ambos entraron cautelosamente, aun en contra de los deseos de la chica porque se quedara afuera. Claro, el rubio no contaba con que una viejita en edad _muy_ avanzada se encontrara dentro y comenzara a gritar que había un violador en el baño de damas.

Estaba de más añadir que Madame Rosmerta los echó a patadas del local bajo la mirada de estudiantes burlones, niños sorprendidos y adultos indignados. Afuera, la primera escena de la salida se volvió a repetir, esta vez con muchas más chicas que demandaban la atención del rubio. A ese punto, la paciencia de Rose Jane Weasley había llegado a su fin y la galantería que Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy había utilizado con ella perdía efecto.

Había descubierto que era un buen chico (Al menos algo bueno salió de la dichosa cita) cuando se lo proponía y que si lo intentaba... podían llegar a algo... pero... Las malditas acosadoras habían podido más que ella. Scorpius la seguía, realmente enfadado y deprimido, no quería que las cosas acabaran así. No podía dejar que las cosas acabaran así. Él era Scorpius Malfoy, heredero digno de la noble casa de Malfoy, el hombre más sexy de Hogwarts, el sex Apple que todas las chicas deseaban, Scorpius era EL hombre. Pero sabía muy bien (6 años, 55 días, 22 horas y 16 minutos con 2 segundos de experiencia) que si se atrevía a decir a decir algo...

-Rose... – la llamó en un susurro. Maldita sea con su instinto que aclamaba por decir su nombre cada 3 segundos... ahora si estaba condenado. La aludida frenó de golpe a la mitad del pasillo en donde se hallaban y se giró para encararlo

Scorpius, quien estaba anticipando gritos, maleficios y demás, se sorprendió al verla con los ojos azules húmedos y opacos. Se sintió súbitamente mal, mirarla en ese estado era peor que recibir sus maldiciones. Ella separó los labios para hablar, pero se detuvo y levanto un dedo en su dirección para pedirle que aguardara. La chica respiró hondo varias veces y lo miró.

-No puedo – se limitó a decir. Scorpius frunció el ceño confuso– No puedo darte esa oportunidad que tanto me pides... Yo... Supongo que fue precisamente por esto que no quería decirte que sí. Sabía que esto pasaría, y por muy absurdo que suene eso me impide estar contigo.

-Rose... – trató de hablar

-No – lo cortó ella. El chico Malfoy suspiró derrotado, ciertamente no entendía, sin embargo sintió como un gruñido amenazaba salir de su garganta al notar que prácticamente ella le estaba terminando, si es que se podía denominar así – Lo siento...

La pelirroja fijó la vista en el suelo y dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse. Scorpius miraba su silueta desaparecer y su gesto fruncido cambió por uno decidido. No sabía porque ella se había puesto así (las mujeres son muy melodramáticas), más no iba a dejar que se le fuera así de fácil. Corrió tras ella, como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-¡Rose! – gritó cuando la divisó en la entrada de su sala común. La susodicha se volteó con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres? – inquirió cansada, solo quería irse a su habitación a echarse a llorar amargamente mientras esperaba que su prima Lucy llegara de su cita con quien sabe quién.

Scorpius fue algo brusco cuando inesperadamente colocó una de sus manos en la nuca de la muchacha, y la atrajo hacia sus labios con decisión. Rose se quedó helada de la impresión, sin embargo no tardó mucho tiempo en corresponderle el beso con la misma intensidad. Se besaban con ferocidad y la oji azul se preguntaba cómo es que no se hacían daño. Claro, eso fue hasta que Scorpius bajara las manos hasta su cintura y la pegase aun más a él. Unos minutos después, cuando el aire comenzaba a hacer falta, él se separó suavemente.

-No sé qué pasó allá... lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato – estaba siendo sincero, por primera vez en su vida no estaba jugando con una chica. Rose lo sabía y le sonrió. Al instante el chico se puso nervioso, ¿Era un Malfoy, no? Amargamente se respondió a sí mismo: Sí, era un Malfoy. Pero ni eso podía con la sangre, los valores y los gestos que su madre le había heredado – No soy bueno con las palabras, soy más bien del tipo de chicos que actúa... No sé si me sigues – Rose asintió y se esforzó por no reír ante la cara de concentración que el muchacho cargaba – No sabría cómo decirte esto de una forma linda, así que te lo diré: Me gustas, Weasley. Tú... me atraes de una forma especial. Y creo que hasta me estoy enamorando de ti. Siento si estas esperando un discurso y una carta de amor eterno... pero eso no va conmigo.

Rose parpadeó por semejante declaración tan... perfecta. La Gryffindor, si bien era muy cursi, estaba deslumbrada con esas palabras tan simples, pero a la vez tan puras y sinceras. El mal humor que traía encima se había esfumado. Scorpius Malfoy la quería. Scorpius, al ver que ella seguía ensimismada en su mundo fue retirando lentamente sus manos del cuerpo de la chica, quien al notar lo que hacía se las tomó y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – ambos se sorprendieron ante el tono de la chica, el cual había sido recriminatorio y duro. Scorpius sonrió burlonamente

-Retiro mis manos cuidadosamente de tu cintura, Rose – respondió sin dejar de sonreír. Ella se sonrojó violentamente para después fruncir los labios

-¿Con permiso de quien? – inquirió sujetando con más fuerza las manos del chico. Scorpius arqueó una ceja y su mirada se volvió, al igual que su sonrisa, socarrona al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante, como invitándola.

Rose se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma ridícula, pero no le importó. Deslizó sus manos hasta el cuello del chico y lo haló hacia ella para volver a besarlo. Ya no le importaba nada más. ¿A quien quería engañar? Tres años diciéndose que no sentía nada por Malfoy y ahora estaba allí besándolo apasionadamente mientras sentía como él trataba de no reírse. Al diablo con todo lo demás. Rose Weasley si que quería darle esa oportunidad. Y si la besaba de esa manera (luego aclararían ciertos puntos de por qué diablos besaba tan bien), tendría todas la que quisiera.

N/A:

Como dije allá arriba, sumamente corto... lamento no haber escrito algo mejor. Si bien el final no me ha gustado mucho... no tengo quejas en cuanto el mini-fic. Me gusta mucho así como está y espero no haberlos decepcionado con él. Los invito a pasarse por mis demás historias y, por qué no, a dejarme un salidito por ahí. Quiero darle las gracias a todas aquellas que después de leer el primer cap me agregaron a sus favoritos, a las alertas y demás, aprecio muchisimo eso. Tambien quisiera mandarles millones de besos a Anitaa, Queen M. Malfoy, Azul y . ¡Adoré sus comentarios!

Sin más que decir, aquí estan las respuestas a los hermosos Reviews de las antes mencionadas, las cuales deseo que estén felices con el final:

**Anitaa:** ¿Felicidades por ser la primera? xD Estoy muy contenta con tu comentario, en serio que sí. Este es un mini-fic, un two-shot cortito y realmente no planeo alargarlo. Pero si te pasas por mi perfil, encontrarás que casi todas mi historias son R/S. Amo a la pareja y pienso que no existen suficientes fics de ellos para poder saciarme. Por los momento solo tengo un fic relativamente largo, Derecho a un Amor Prohibido, el cual estoy segura que te gustará. Pásate por allí. ¡Gracias nuevamente! :D

**Queen M. Malfoy:** A ti pude contestarte por un imbox, pero no me gusta hacer eso y prefiero dejar las respuestas por aquí. Espero que eso no te moleste. Después de leer tu comentario, cambié varias cosas de este cap (el cual ya estaba listo). Pensé en que tenía mucha razón, que Scorpius no se estaba comportando como debía hacerlo un Malfoy y estoy de acuerdo en tu punto de vista: Los Malfoy siempre deben tener su mascarita de indiferencia. Más para mi, Scorpius es distinto... como dije, no solo es un Malfoy, también es un Grengrass y no veo a Astoria como una chica frívola y fría amante de la pureza de la sangre, aunque provenga de una familia así. Astoria debe ser... ¿Dulce, cálida, delicada?, pues es lo que Draco necesita para remendar sus errores y seguir. Tal como Harry necesita a Ginny y Ron necesita a Herms. Creo que ahora yo estoy hablando de más. Espero que esto sirva para responderte todo aquello que quisiste y ruego porque el final te haya gustado. Gracias por tu comentario, me ha gustado mucho. Besos.

**Azul:** Tu comentario es muy corto, pero me ha encantado. Como ves, aquí esta la continuación. Gracias por tan solo pasarte, aprecio eso. Mil besos, deseo leer otro comentario de los tuyos en este cap.

**:** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. A Rose la veo muy... reticente de tener algo con él, pero se que cambiaría de opinión al verlo. Scorp debe dar el primer paso, como todo hombre debería hacer xP Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por haberte pasado, besitos (:

_**-FannyLu**_


End file.
